


LF2: SC (1)

by 1x68



Category: lf2, little fighter 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1x68/pseuds/1x68
Summary: This is the script of what was suppose to be a comic I made up some years ago. Details on any visual elements might be lacking in the writing, and I noticed sometimes there are these weird jumps. Stuff like that I'm more or less aware of.This story is unfinished, and I don't intend to finish it, but I'd still like to leave it here for reasons unknown.A skeleton of the ending does exist, so if I feel like it's worth making a quick "spoiler" when it comes time, I'll do that.Most "chapters" are also untitled whoops.Anyway, if you take the time to read this thing, I applaud you. (ノ-_-)ノ





	1. 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the script of what was suppose to be a comic I made up some years ago. Details on any visual elements might be lacking in the writing, and I noticed sometimes there are these weird jumps. Stuff like that I'm more or less aware of.
> 
> This story is unfinished, and I don't intend to finish it, but I'd still like to leave it here for reasons unknown.  
> A skeleton of the ending does exist, so if I feel like it's worth making a quick "spoiler" when it comes time, I'll do that.  
> Most "chapters" are also untitled whoops.  
> Anyway, if you take the time to read this thing, I applaud you. (ノ-_-)ノ

Davis lies with his eyes closed in his bed below his slightly open window.  
His room is spacious, and looks as if it’s kept uncluttered and untouched.

Narrator Text: [He ran to the edge of Lion forest. He made it far. But his eyes have been closed for 7 years now. The tension has since diminished; however, the threat is not over yet]

A cloaked figure appears outside of the courthouse.  
Dennis was just heading back when he sees him before the gate.

Dennis: (Who’s that?? This energy… It’s unfamiliar… Who is he?)

The cloaked figure breaks open the gate with a strong gust of wind and leaps in.

Dennis: (Davis and Master!) Hey!! *runs in after him*

Dennis runs after him.  
The cloaked figure notices Dennis’s presence and stops to face him.

Dennis: from the way you let yourself in, I don’t think you’re someone Master would like to meet.

Without a word, the cloaked figure raises his arm and sends an icy blast of wind at him.  
Dennis jumps out of the way and lunges at him. He gets down in an attempt to trip him, but the cloaked figure jumps back to the porch outside of the house Davis is in.  
The cloaked figure steps back into the house. He throws up a wall of fire to stop Dennis from following him.

Dennis: (That sorcerer…) Davis!

Woody rushes out from another house across the courtyard.

Woody: Dennis! I heard shouting. What’s going on?

Dennis: Woody! Someone dangerous is heading to Davis’ room! Master doesn’t seem to be around, it’s just us!

Woody: Davis is helpless… Tsk— Come on! *grabs his arm and teleports beside Davis*

Woody grabs Dennis’s arm to teleport them inside the house.  
They appear beside Davis’s bed, right before the sorcerer.  
The sorcerer holds out his dagger at them.

Woody: Looks like we made it just in time.

Dennis: God, I hate it when you do that…

Sorcerer: tsk… *stabs down his weapon*

The sorcerer attacks them with his weapon. Woody puts his weight down on his arms and kicks the sorcerer back. The sorcerer recovers quickly. Dennis follows up with multiple quick kicks, forcing the sorcerer to the middle of the room. Woody throws curved energy blasts past the sorcerer, drawing his attention away from the two fighters. Woody makes his move, he appears before the sorcerer, puts a dent in his chest, and sends him crashing into the wall. The wall crumbles around him.

Woody: huh… is that all…?

The sorcerer heals his massive injury in a matter of seconds and emerges from the debris.

Sorcerer: It’s nice to know that there are strong fighters here. I’m almost intimidated. 

The sorcerer points at Dennis.

Sorcerer: But you… you don’t impress me.

Dennis: W-what?

Woody: Watch it!

The sorcerer freezes Dennis to the ground. Dennis struggles but he can’t free himself. A dagger flies into his shoulder. Before he could react, a blast of icy wind engulfs him. Ice shards tear into him.

Woody: Dennis!

Dennis crashes to the ground. The storm left him battered and unable to feel his legs. A dragon mark up his left leg glows.

Dennis: Don’t get distracted too!

The sorcerer slashes his dagger at him.  
Woody catches his arm.

Woody: Nice try…

Woody fires energy blasts and sends the sorcerer back. The sorcerer summons his staff and reflects the attack back at him. Woody blocks but Sorceress then blasts him with fire. Woody continuously dodges. He doesn’t realize the sorcerer’s movement pattern until he’s trapped in a large ring of fire.

Woody: Huh?!

The ring of fire rises and collapses onto him. Woody protects himself with his energy but to no avail. Woody drops to his knees, covered in burns

Dennis: (Where’s Master at a time like this?!) Davis!

The sorcerer smirks.  
Sorcerer: tsk. (I have to get the job done quick...)

The sorcerer turns to Davis, still unconscious in his bed.

Dennis attempts to get up but is unable to. He desperately begs Davis to wake up. Sorceress holds the dagger over him  
Dennis’ mark glows as he shouts.

Dennis: Davis! Davis, wake up!

 

[Inside Davis’s mind]

Davis: (Why are you so loud…?)

Dennis: Open your eyes!

Davis: (Don’t tell me what to do…)

Dennis: please…!

Davis: (When was the last time I heard this voice…?)

Dennis: Davis!!

Davis’ eyes open, his irises a bright blue.


	2. 1.2

Old master Tian sits on a stool beside Davis's bed. A healer, John, heals Dennis’ legs as he sits on the end of the bed while Woody’s burns are being tended to by another healer, Jan. Davis makes a scene in the middle of the room.

Davis: Seven years?!

Dennis: I was beginning to think you’d be stuck in a comatose forever.

John: If it wasn’t for the sorcerer’s attack, he might have been

Woody: Tian, someone like you would have surely sensed the enemy even at rest! Why didn’t you help us earlier?

Jan: Hold still!

Tian: Well, if I interrupted earlier, Davis wouldn’t be awake now, right?

Dennis stands up suddenly.

Dennis: we could have been killed!

John: woah!

Dennis: gaah my leg!

Tian: Yes, but you weren’t. 

Tian pokes him with his cane. 

Tian: I heard everything, Dennis. One thing; you need to stop getting so frustrated when someone belittles you. Focus on your task at hand and stop comparing yourself to others.

Dennis: W-when did this become about me??

Davis cuts in.

Davis: Just… how am I not totally… useless... after all these years?

Tian pokes him in the head.

Tian: you are useless compared to everyone else. 

Davis: wow thanks!

Tian: You still can’t even use Zen yet. But... I’m sure you have all the foundations to dive straight into hard work

Davis: Didn’t you say not to compare yourself to others?!

Tian: Well, I still taught you in the last few years. Even though you were still in a coma. I hope you can recall. 

Davis: what…? How is that even possible…? Uh... I don’t remember much at all…

Everyone is speechless.

Davis: I didn’t mean to surprise everyone... I still remember some things... just not a lot...

Woody: like what...?

Davis: I recognized you, don't I?

Dennis: what about Tian?

Davis grows a bit impatient. 

Davis: yes! But— what's with the teachings he's talking about? I was in a coma!

John: Master Tian can talk straight to your mind or in your case – your subconscious. He said it worked and you always reply back... He kept it up, keeping you updated on what was happening in the real world, just in case you woke up one day. But from what it looks like… I’m quite concerned… Was all that effort for nothing?

Davis: I’m taking in too much right now! Give me time, John!

John: You… know my name?

Jan: you two never met before.

Davis: Huh?

John smiles at Tian.

John: he might just need some time indeed.

Tian nods disappointedly. 

Tian: you must get a hold of your surroundings soon. Prince Louis will probably be heading here in no time.

Dennis: Who?

Woody: uh…

Jan: a prince? Why?

Davis: Great, more things I have to worry about. I’m going out for a bit...

Davis abruptly leaves the room. 

Jan: How rude…

Tian smiles warmly. 

Tian: he’s still the same.

Dennis: Should I go after him? I bet he’ll get lost on his own

Woody: May I’ll go as well?

Tian nods and Dennis and Woody catches up to Davis.

John: Master Tian… the name ‘Louis’ does sound familiar. Who is he?

Tian: You’ve all seen him before. He’ll be here in a few days. He’s the prince of Ciro.

John: C-Ciro…?

 

Davis: *walking out and looks back* Why are you guys following me? I was just thinking of hanging out here in the courtyard for some fresh air.

Dennis: Sure you were.

Davis: Seven years huh…? It’s been a while since I saw you guys. Wow, you’re all different now.

Dennis: Not that different. You… still remember when we were kids?

Davis: *sighs* let's say just a bit...

Awkward silence.

Woody: Hey, remember the games we used to play?

Woody gestures them to follow and takes them to his room. Davis is astonished at the many maps rolled up in the corner and a wide one across the wall. A board game is set up on the table. Woody smiles and takes it to put on his bed. He sits on one side and Davis smiles back and sits on the other. Dennis sits down on the edge of the bed and watches.

Woody: It’s been a while since Dennis and I played. It has built dust. I hope you still remember how.


	3. 1.3

It’s evening, the sky a bright orange.  
Louis spars with another knight in the middle of the knights training grounds. Both knights are in military armor. He hits the sword out of his opponent’s hand and rests his sword next to his neck.

Louis: Thanks for sparing with me again, Ken.

Ken: Haha, no problem. You’re improving faster than ever. Keep up the good work!

The Ken nods approvingly and tosses him a drink. 

Louis: I’ll be leaving now. See you tomorrow. (Improving... but not fast enough…)

Louis walks back home through the town and sees some children playing as knights, reenacting the destruction of some folktale villain on the way. They grin as they notice him and he forces himself to smile back.

Louis: (I remember when I was able to play like that... with my only friend at the time. I wonder where he is now…)

He walks into his room and drops his sword. He takes off his armor, tosses the pieces on his bed and sits in front of the window. He closes his eyes. 

Louis: (Every day I have the same thoughts… it annoys me.)

Louis's silence is abruptly disturbed as someone he knew very well storms into the room. 

Firen: hey!

Firen runs at him full speed, leaps over his bed, and traps him in his seat.

Louis: uh!

Firen: GUESS WHAT?!

Louis: Firen…

Freeze collectedly follows behind him and leans against Louis's chair. 

Freeze: you’re early, Louis.

Louis: I thought you guys were going to the new restaurant in the other side of town without me—

Firen: Well, we’ve got news for you! After we heard about the legendary QingLong incarnation, we came straight back.

Firen's thought bubble: (Firen gasps “FREEZE!” at a small TV at bar and Freeze doesn't care one bit.)

Louis: Why…?

Freeze: Oh. Before I forget, we brought back something for you. 

Freeze pulls out a plush bird and touches it to Louis's cheek.

Freeze: I hope it makes up for us planning to ditch you. (Firen actually just wanted to play an obviously rigged carnival game.)

Louis: What is this?

Firen: SO, we thought that YOU should stop acting like a knight and start acting more like a… prince!

Freeze: You should probably introduce yourself to your people now. 

Louis snaps at Firen and stands. 

Louis: what are you talking about? Who are you to say I’m any more ready to reveal myself as I was seven years ago?

Freeze catches his attention effortlessly. 

Freeze: this is the time Master was referring to. –The time when you must act, whether you're ready or not. *pauses* QingLong made himself known, now what about you? 

Louis: tsk...

Louis stares intensely at Freeze, but unable to talk back to him. He then sighs. 

Firen: you should go meet him right away!

Louis: I’ll meet Tian and QingLong as a start. But I’m not going alone. …That’s an order.


	4. 1.4

The next day, Davis walks with Dennis and Woody out in the town plaza. 

Davis: wow… Look at all these people!

He sharply turns to whisper to Dennis.

Davis: hey… um… why do they appear to be staring at us?

Dennis hesitates then converses with Woody in “private.”

Dennis: sh-should we tell him…?

Woody: what? It’ll freak him out.

Davis: what are you two debating about?!

A little kid walking by with her grandma, points at Davis.

Kid: grandma! Is that QingLong?!

Grandma: why yes it is, dear. Maybe in the future you’ll be able to have him as a master.

Davis: what did that kid just say?!

Woody: maybe today wasn’t a good day to have Davis out in town.

Dennis: that place looks empty. Come here.

Dennis pulls them over to an outdoors cafe and sits them down at one of the tables. He holds his head for a second. 

Dennis: I’m just going to say this… Davis… you’re the incarnation of QingLong.

Davis: … I’m a what?

Woody: maybe you should have explained the scenario a bit first.

Dennis: I don’t want to…

Davis: what do you mean I’m “the incarnation of QingLong?”

Dennis: why do you think a person like the prince of Ciro would be interested in seeing someone like you?

Davis: now listen here—

Woody: look at this

Woody takes his arm and emits a steady flow of energy at his hand. A faint blue mark of a dragon wrapped around Davis's arm appears. Davis quickly pulls back. 

Davis: what the— Woody! What did you do?

He examines his arm carefully.  
Dennis scoffs and looks away. 

Woody: you’re from a family in Ciro called the Dragon's bloodline, right?

Davis: uh… huh? That I remember. Dennis and I lived in the same village.

Woody: what you probably don’t remember is the legend within that village.

Davis: …

Woody: it is believed that a mythological being called QingLong lives in Ciro. He commands two dragons to do his biddings and protect the places nearby.

Dennis: QingLong reincarnates himself in a human body. It’s believed he only reincarnates in your family’s bloodline. With no major battles since the last one seven years ago, and families scattered, it's difficult to tell whether he’s been reincarnated again or not.

Davis: what are you getting at…?

Dennis: we’re getting there.

Woody: it was clear that he fought and died during the last invasion, when you got knocked into a coma.

Woody's memory from seven years ago: [Two dragons fly up into the sky and disappear]

Dennis: Davis, that mark appeared on you after we found you unconscious in Lion forest.

Davis: what? Wait… do you all think I’m QingLong just because of this?!

Dennis: perhaps.

Woody: *smiles nervously* and that’s why everyone was staring at you.

Dennis: it was also a miracle that you survived an injury that should have killed you and woke up after seven years in coma.

Davis: no way! Why do I have to wake up to such responsibilities?! How do I go back into a coma?

Dennis: guess you're just really lucky.

Woody: guys, I think you two should head back now… a carriage looks like it's pulling up by Tian’s place…

Dennis + Davis: carriage?


	5. 1.5

John: Master Tian, if we’re all done here, we’ve got to go to our next patient.

Tian: Oh, yes, get going then. 

John: Bye! Come on, Jan. 

John grabs his supplies and heads out the door when he bumps into heavy armor. Louis is in knight’s armor with Firen and Freeze behind him.

John: ow! Oh, sorry! H-hey! You must be Louis...?

Louis: You know me?

John: Ah, so you’re prince Louis! My name is John and this is Jan. Master Tian told us that you’d be coming the other day. He also told us that you're the prince of Ciro?

Louis: yes… I was.

John: That’s great, because I would be honored to be of some use to you if you plan on leading us into a brighter future.

Louis remains silent then nods slightly. 

Louis: Yes, maybe in the future.

Jan looks up to them from behind John and catches Freeze’s eye. His cold glare startles her.

 

John and Jan take their leave and the trio meets Tian inside. 

Tian: Louis! It’s been a while.

Louis: *bows* um... are you the only one here?

Tian: so it seems. How are you? I haven't seen you since you left Taike "forever."

Louis is slightly embarrassed by the light tease. Before he can respond, Davis and Dennis rush into the room. 

Freeze: what the—

Davis: hey!

Dennis: sorry for not being here when the prince arrived!

Louis: oh, it's not a problem. I’ve come to meet QingLong. Is it him?

Dennis glances at him and decides he's unimpressed.  
He looks to Davis and Davis steps forward. Davis is unsure of how to act in front of someone who was formerly royalty, so he puts out a hand. Louis goes down on one knee and bows.

Davis: h-huh?!

Louis: I need you to join me in restoring Ciro to the way it was.

Davis: You would be asking me while standing, you know! You’re the prince here, if anything, maybe I should be bowing to you!!

Louis stands as if nothing happened. 

Louis: I need your help. Taike’s military, with your help, and other strong individuals, will fight together and defeat the evil currently occupying Ciro.

There’s an awkward silence between them

Davis: (Th-this guy…) W-What the hell…

Louis shows a bit of confusion in Davis's responses.   
Firen sees the tension and goes in between them. Freeze tries to grab him.

Freeze: Firen—

Firen: Davis, since this is the first time we’ve met, we got you something!

Firen pulls out a plush dragon. Everyone is silent and stares at him.  
Freeze drags him back by the collar.

Firen: Freeze!! You're choking me!—

Freeze: Louis, Davis, I’m sorry for not keeping an eye on my brother well enough.

Tian: Hahaha! Firen and Freeze! It’s nice to see you two haven’t changed

Dennis: Master, I thought we were going to talk about serious matters when Louis arrived. If Louis wants Davis just to start a war—

Davis: A war.

Louis: If we are to take back our home, it’s inevitable

Dennis: this is our home now. I'm sorry you haven't adjusted to the life of a normal person. 

Louis: you're kidding yourself. 

Dennis: Davis obviously wants no part of this. Even though he's believed to be the incarnation of QingLong, he's still a person who has the right to refuse the orders from an ex- royalty like you. There are plenty of knights and magicians like you and your friends. Can't you find someone else? You can make do with one less knight.

Louis: No one else has the potential. You said it yourself – he’s QingLong. That should be all the reason why he must fight. It's his duty to protect Ciro. 

Dennis: I’m sure you’ve heard about his coma. I’m also sure that you know he just woke a few days ago. He can’t use Zen at all, he’s not ready! It’s too dangerous

Davis: HEY! I’ll learn whatever this Zen you’re talking about, ok?!

Louis: He better be able to soon. His new presence is already starting to draw in threats... we must act before we're attacked first. He must be prepared to defend this town in the very near future. We must take back what was rightfully ours.

Dennis: You mean “yours…” prince— ah—!

Tian strikes Dennis behind his knee with his cane, making him stumble to the ground. 

Tian: Dennis, that’s enough. You’ve made your point. You will say not another word. 

Davis: Hm… Dennis is right you know. I’m not ready and realistically it'll take years for me to catch up to someone like you. My head is a bit of a mess right now. Is it really possible for me to help you chase such a goal?

Louis: (It’s going to be too late…)

Dennis: (he’s desperate…)

Louis: I knew this was pointless. I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up.

Louis immediately turns and leaves. 

Davis: uh!

Firen: did he just give up?? Louis, come back! It’s not like we have to act so soon! Right?!

Freeze: Sorry, Louis feels just as unprepared as all of us. Forgive him.

Davis stares at the door in which Louis exited.

Tian: Davis

Davis: huh?

Tian: Now that you’re awake and well, I don’t want you to use your coma as an excuse for anything. It's not something you should have in your character. The future is open to you again. I need you to get along with Louis.


	6. 1.6

It is night, the sky is clear. Louis stands outside against the railings along the side of a house in the courtyard.  
Davis calls out from inside. 

Davis: Hey, Dennis! Where’s Woody? I haven’t seen him since.

Dennis: Yeah, he developed a habit of leaving at without telling us. He usually comes back within a few days.

Davis: Oh… I see. Just checking.

Dennis: Go to sleep. Curfew still exists.

Davis: Yeah, yeah. (I’ll sleep once I feel like it, damn it.) 

Davis sees Louis outside from the open door. He ponders about approaching, concludes he has nothing to lose, then goes beside him and leans against the railings. 

Davis: Look, sorry if earlier didn't work out like you might've imagined.

Louis: No, it was expected. Why are you still up?

Davis: I’ve been sleeping for seven years. I should be asking you that. Shouldn’t a knight in training be resting this late at night?

Louis: Just so you know, I’ve been training as a knight longer than you've been alive. And… It's just a habit. 

Davis: You know Tian right?

Louis: I stayed with him for a short while before he decided that I'd fit in better with the knights. This was all right after the attack in Ciro, of course. You still received guidance from Tian at the same time, is that right?

Davis: Huh? Oh right. 

Louis: You don’t know…?

Davis: He’s mentioned something like that but… let’s say it’s complicated. (Absurd.)

Louis: Then ignore it for now. It’ll come back to you when it has to.

Davis: I’d like to know what I’ve missed during my absence. 

Davis rests his head in his hand

Davis: And what I forgot…

Louis: You were running away when you were gravely injured. Luckily you made it near the edge of Lion forest and reinforcements found you. 

Louis looks up to the night sky

Louis: many weren’t as lucky.

Davis: That's not very satisfactory. Everyone says that… Anyway, I’m tired of hearing the same stuff about me, how about you? How did you escape? I can only imagine “whatever” came for the king first. If you’re the prince then how come nobody seems to know you?

Louis: I wouldn’t have escaped if weren’t for Firen and Freeze.

Davis: the two who came with you?

Louis: Yes. I owe them quite a bit. 

 

[Seven Years Ago, Center of Ciro]

Young Louis is in tears his hands trembling. He shakes his father on the cold ground of the darkened mansion. Two figures stand before him by the doorway. 

Louis: you did this to my father...

Julian: Kill him. This pathetic hierarchy will at last fall.

Julian turns his back and leaves the mansion.   
The sorceress beside him raises her staff and ice cold wind sends Louis crashing into the wall, making him cough up blood. Debris falls around him.

Louis: UGH! W-wait! Get back here…! Bring my father back!! 

Louis pulls together all his strength to push himself up. He runs towards the sorceress then right past her to chase after Julian.  
The sorceress turns and sends an ice shard through his armor, into his shoulder.  
Louis winces and stumbles but doesn't fall. He looks back and sees more ice coming at him. He tries to shield himself but many shards enter his body. 

Louis: Ahh!! (I’ll get killed like this… I trained everyday preparing for a day like this!! I have to fight!! I have to!)

Louis holds out his hand and builds up energy in his palm but an ice shard strikes up from the ground and pins his arm in place. He lets out a painful scream.   
The sorceress goes up to him and caresses his cheek. 

Sorceress: since you’re just a child, I’ll give you a death that’s just like falling asleep.

Ice shards shoot into Louis's legs.

Louis: Gh!— I won’t die. I swear I’ll kill you…

The sorceress laughs and more ice shoots up from the ground and encapsulates him. The ice slowly grows and the temperature around it plummets.

Sorceress: It was an honor to kill the prince of Ciro.

Louis: Wait!

The sorceress bows.

Sorceress: If you don’t bleed to death first, you’ll freeze. Good bye, young prince.

Louis narrates: [It was no use, I thought. I couldn't lift a finger. I gave up after the ice covered me entirely and slowly fell unconscious]

 

Hooded young Firen and Freeze run past the mansion. Freeze suddenly stops.

Firen: Freeze! What are you doing? We have to get out of here! Don’t tell me you’re tired!

Freeze: I-I sense someone’s energy in there…

Firen: What are you talking about? Everyone in there is probably dead.

Freeze: But I feel the life of an individual…

Firen: They’re probably not going to make it! We have to go, Freeze! Listen to me! 

Firen grabs his arm but gets shaken off. 

Firen: Freeze! Gosh...

Freeze steps into the shadowy mansion and gasps at the mass of dead bodies. Knights, servants, maids, the king. Firen catches up to him.

Firen: Th-the king…

Freeze quickly scans the room and finds the ice monument dimly lit by holes through the walls.

Freeze: The prince… he’s the one!

They run up to the frozen prince.

Firen: He’s encased in ice… maybe I can get him out… I’ll make it quick.

Fire appears in Firen’s palm, but Freeze takes his wrist, knowing their inexperience.

Freeze: No. You might accidentally burn him. Your powers proved to be too explosive.

Firen: What do you plan on doing?

Freeze: He’s held in place with ice shards. I have to make them retreat one by one to get him out. But… they’re all so close together… (What if I move the wrong one…?)

Firen: We can’t stay here long, Freeze…

Freeze slowly moves a shard of ice.

Freeze: I’m not used to my powers either… Hold on…

Firen runs to the door and takes a peak outside.

Firen: This whole place feels off. I’ll be look out. Just try your hardest. I know you can do it.

Freeze: (I can save him… if I just concentrate… this is simply moving ice. This is nothing.)

Freeze slowly moves away the ice. He tears his cloak in the process to bind Louis’s wounds. His slow heart beat only makes Freeze more determined to save him. Firen taps impatiently by the door, hoping nothing changes in the landscape. But something appears a distance away, on the destroyed paved tracks. It was a carriage. It looked familiar to him. Firen looks back at Freeze and surely, Freeze frees Louis from the frozen coffin. Firen sprints to help him carry the unconscious prince.

Firen: I knew you could do it. Now come on! I see a carriage coming. We can get a ride!

 

[The villagers in the carriage accepted the three children. They arrived to a nearby town without any more difficulties]

Louis, covered in new bandages, lies on a cloth spread on the ground in a small tent with a few other casualties. A little candle light sits in the corner. Freeze sits on his knees beside him, falling asleep.  
Louis's eyelids twitch and he wakes. The sense of danger still in him makes him try to get up immediately. 

Louis: ah—

Freeze: Oh… you shouldn’t try to move. Your wounds...

Louis: W-who are you?

Freeze: Freeze.

Louis looks around. He recognized no one in the tent.

Louis: Was it you who bandaged me up?

Freeze: some healers did. My brother and I found you in your mansion. 

Louis: Where’s my father? The king? You surely know right??

Freeze sees tears form in Louis’s eyes.

Freeze: I’m sorry… We couldn’t bring anyone else.

Louis: Father…

Freeze: (I should have suggested recovering the king’s body too.) …I’m sorry.

 

[King Aiden has fallen. Prince Louis went missing. For the better.]

 

Davis: you’ve got quite a story there… meanwhile, it feels like I’ve got nothing.

Louis: Hmph.

Davis: Seems like that’s one way to make me tired.

Davis yawns and Louis shoots him an annoyed glance. Davis smiles.

Davis: Just kidding. I’m glad you were able to meet those two. 

Louis turns to leave.

Louis: That’s not how I want that story to end. As for you, what stories you leave behind is for you to decide.


	7. 1.7

Dennis spars with Davis in the courtyard. He puts some distance between them and throws a small ball of energy at him.

Davis: hm? Is this all you’ve got? 

Davis pokes it and it pops.

Davis: Gah! It really stings!

Dennis: You should start getting your body back into shape and then catch up on your Zen studies 

Dennis throws more at him, and Davis dodges them wildly.

Davis: Hey! Calm down!

Dennis: Tired?

Davis: I break wouldn’t hurt.

Davis grabs a water bottle from a bench on the side

Davis: You’ve gotten quite good at Zen, huh? I remember you used to be the worst.

Dennis: Please, you couldn’t even consistently use Zen. It was a good thing you made up for it in other aspects…

Davis: Fair. Care to remind me of the basics?

Dennis: When you move, much of the energy you use is lost. Zen is formed by capturing that energy and bending it into another form. It can strengthen your strikes or your blocks. Just find the right feel and the basics really shouldn’t be a problem at this point.

Dennis summons Zen at his palm. His energy appeared as a bright blue.

Davis: Right, right. Even though it’s been far too long, let me try again.

Davis strikes an awkward pose, his palm up to the sky.

Dennis: you don’t have to pose like that!!

 

Louis sits on a guest bed, looking out the window, down at Dennis and Davis. He’s wearing a different suit of armor, a lighter one than that of the knights.

Firen: Hey, is Freeze with you? Oh, guess not. I think he’s avoiding me… Louis… Hm… You’re being quite a loner today.

Louis ignores his remark and Firen sighs. He goes up behind him.

Firen: Please don’t ignore me like Freeze! Hey… I’m guessing tomorrow must be bothering you. It’ll be a big day. But you know, everyone will be relieved to know that there is hope. The prince is well and alive.

Louis: I’m not “hope” nor do I think anyone cares if the prince is alive. I can’t believe Tian is making me do this.

Firen: Also! You’re wearing this armor again! It’s been a few years.

Louis: Oh… yeah. I told Tian to send it off for adjustments every year beforehand.

Firen: Very nice. And it looks like Davis is making progress. He’ll learn how to fight with Zen like a pro and everything will be fine.

 

Davis stares at his arm. The dragon mark is suppressed, not a spec of it is left on his skin.

Davis: Hm... Since when did that mark appear on me?

Dennis: That’s Yang's mark. You had it since we found you. I’m not exactly sure where it came from.

Davis: Yang...

Dennis: One of QingLong's dragons.

A memory returns to Davis. A woman with long black hair appears before him. With her, are two dragons.

Davis: (is this… a memory...?)

Dennis: are you listening to me?

Davis: huh? Y-yeah, sorry, let’s go again

 

 

Woody makes him way out of the other side of the forest bordering the town. He looks into a thick fog.

Woody: (the fog is getting closer… but there hasn’t been much wind in this direction…)

He sees a cloaked figure come out of the forest a distance away. He hesitates then goes up to them. The figure is actually a young girl.

Woody: Hi there.

Girl: Oh!

Woody: Are you lost? This is a distance away from the village.

The girl pauses for a split second as if recognizing him.

Girl: N-no. I know where I am.

Woody: Lion forest isn’t a place anymore. Are you from another village?

Girl: No, I live close to here. I was just wandering.

Woody: Alright. You watch out. Well, I’ll be going. I was just concerned as to why someone like you was doing so close to this dangerous forest.

Girl: Thank you.

Woody smiles and turns to leave.

Woody: Oh yeah. You should head to the other side of town tomorrow. You might just see a prince there.

 

  
A crowd gathers outside Tian’s temple.  
Davis talks to some elders outside a café while Dennis stays back with Tian below the stairs and watches.  
John, Sorcerer and Woody are also in the group of spectators. 

Old Lady: Oh dear, I haven’t seen you in years! Are you feeling alright? I heard you were in a coma!

Davis: Yes, I’m fine, thank you.

Old Lady: What’s this gathering all about?

Davis: You’ll see. Just stay put.

Kids: I heard that Fire master and Ice master are here! Is that true?

Dennis: Yes, they are.

Kids: Waah~

Dennis: (They are very popular in the other side of town aren’t they? What’s with these lame nicknames?)

 

Firen peeks into the guest room, seeing Louis pace back and forth.

Firen: It’s time! Break a leg!

Freeze: Hm...

Louis: I feel really uneasy… Freeze, how about you? Do you feel that?

Freeze: Don’t let it bother you. We’re right behind you.

Firen grabs Louis by the shoulders and pushes him out the room. They walk across the courtyard together.

Firen: Come on! Don’t screw up!

Freeze sighs. The brothers open up the gates and Louis steps out stiffly. He gazes over the crowd below him. 

The sorceress is in the midst of the crowd, disguised as a young girl. She grips the dagger firmly in her sleeve.

Sorceress: (I’m going to finish my job this time…)

Woody sees the sorceress a distance away and keeps an eye on her as she moves to the center of the crowd.

Louis: People of Taike, and also people of Ciro, you might remember the day when we were driven out of our homes. You might remember the death of our king, Aiden Lockhart.

Old Lady: This young man looks very familiar.

Davis: Is that so, huh?

Louis: My name is Louis Lockhart. I’m the prince who supposedly died seven years ago.

The spectators are silent for a moment.

Spectator: N-no way! If the prince was alive all this time then why didn’t he come forward earlier?

Spectator: How can you prove it?

Davis: H-huh? You guys don’t believe him?

Spectator: Why should we? It’ll only cause trouble!

Louis looks down to Tian and regains himself. Freeze watches him carefully from behind.

Firen: These bastards...

Freeze: It’s fine like this…

Davis suddenly jumps on an empty table.

Davis: Wait! How can you guys believe that I'm an incarnation and not believe that the prince is alive??

Dennis: (It’s because they don’t want to… I knew this would happen… most of the people have little faith in the power we have… they hate unnecessary disturbances too... they only wish for a quiet life… like I do…)

Louis: tsk… 

Louis puts out a hand and a bright green aura glows

John: Do you feel that pressure? Energy like that runs through the Lockhart’s bloodline.

Davis: That’s his Zen…? In such an at ease state… I can still feel the pressure all the way here…

Louis: As prince, my goal is to take back our land. I will fight alongside all those who wish to get back what was rightfully theirs. Tian has given his full support; both the well-respected Firen and Freeze have been beside me for years. Davis,

Dennis looks up, and Davis watches intensely.

Louis: QingLong, have agreed to lend me his power. With some more strong individuals, these legends behind us and your support, we will be able to take back Ciro.

Spectator: We’ve been safe for seven years because we stayed quiet! We don’t need some “prince” to repeat the disasters! Why don’t you just give up and go back to being missing?! It's not worth the risk!

Spectator: That’s right… it’s too dangerous…

Louis: Nh…

Freeze: (So little faith…)

Firen: Hey, gutless! You might not want to fight for what's yours but some of us do! We're not doing this only for our own sakes, but for all of you as well!! At least show some respect, damn it!

Freeze: Firen

Freeze grabs his arm and pulls him back sharply. Firen glances at him annoyed, but let’s go of his frustration.

Some of the crowd leaves. Davis runs to the stairs for Tian.

Spectator: I can’t believe we were called down here for this

Spectator: We'll all die if another war starts

Davis: Tian, what do we do?

Tian simply sits, as if waiting for something to happen.

 

An archer, Henry, and a swordsman, Deep, sit in a bar, watching the broadcast of the event before Tian’s courtyard. More spectators express their mostly negative thoughts.

Spectator: Who do they think they are? Does he not remember what happened? This was his family – one of the most powerful families that got annihilated. Julian and his army are too strong.

Henry glances around at the people talking around them.

Henry: Why don’t you want your homes back…? What about those who were captured? They're still being found often enough.

Spectator: Because we don’t want to lose this home.

Bar Owner: Henry, I know your heart is kind but accepting this would be unwise.

Henry: Hm… But I do support him.

Villager looks at him in surprise.

Henry: Deep down you’d want to visit your birth home, right? We can at least try, can't we?

Deep: Not them, Henry. Leave them with their doubts. We don't need people like them.

Henry: Hm...

Deep: We'll keep an eye on this. We can help by gathering those willing to fight.

 

  
Sorceress tries to push to the front of the dispersing crowd. Woody pursues her and appears behind her. He keeps his voice down.

Woody: We meet again... sorcerer.

 

Tian: Would you like to say more, Louis?

Louis: No, this concludes all I’ve prepared for.

Louis turns and goes back into the courtyard. Firen and Freeze have no choice but the close the gates to conclude the gathering.

 

Sorcress steps back from Woody.

Sorceress: Uh! You… you knew it was me the whole time...

Woody: Actually, it was just a pretty good guess.

Sorceress: you cost me my chance! I swear I’ll kill you next… 

Woody: not so fast!

Sorceress turns and runs, disappearing into the crowd, turning into an alley.  
Woody goes after her, despite losing sight of her.

 

Davis watches everyone leave beside Tian.

Davis: Uh…

Old Lady: Oh, how much he reminds me of Aiden.

Davis: Wait, you don't mind Louis?

Old Lady: His wants are justified. You can’t have anything if you don’t work for it. Besides, I believe we’ve been through the worst.

 

 

Woody chases after Sorceress through the village past Henry and Deep.  
Sorceress looks back and assumes she’s lost him.

Sorceress: (Too slow…) Wait, what?

With a flash of light, Woody appears before her.

Sorceress: (His teleportation…)

 

Henry: Hey! It’s rude to chase down some chic.

Deep: No... The aura from one of them is suspicious...

 

Sorceress stops at the edge of the forest.

Sorceress: How did you catch up to me?!

Woody: You’ve bested me once before. Why are you running away?

Sorceress: Tsk… Don’t underestimate me… You’ll be dead soon enough! 

She lunges at him with her dagger in hand. Woody catches her arm and grips it tight. His eyes are cold as he stares her down.


	8. 1.8

Louis collapses on a bench.

Louis: Damn it.

Dennis: That truly was horrible. I wouldn’t be able to think of anything else for the next three days.

Davis: What’s with those people? I didn’t think Louis would get publicly ridiculed…

Firen: I hate people like that! This town is filled with people who’ve survived because they were simply strong enough to fight back! I’ve seen them personally! Not one of them spoke up! I hate it when people roll over and give up like that!!

Freeze: Firen…

Firen: Tian, you wanted Louis to do this. What the hell was that??

Tian: There is no need for everyone to get so worked up. The point of this gathering was to let everyone be aware of the fact that Louis is alive, and the order of knights will be preparing for what’s to come. If it’s power you were looking for, then you must talk to some very special people.

Firen: Tsk… the first part you sure did right. 

Davis: I have to admit the old man is kind of right… Hey— Woody’s gone again. He was here a while ago. He said he’ll be staying. Where is he?

Firen: I saw him earlier.

Freeze: Tian, someone’s at the door.

John pushes open the gate. Jan is behind him.

John: Wm… is the prince still here?

Louis: It’s you again.

John bows.

John: We would like to join you! Please accept us!

Firen: Ohhh

Louis looks to Tian in hopes he’ll speak up. Tian remains silent.

Louis: You two are both gifted healers. We’d need you anyway.

John: Yes, but we can also fight. We want to fight alongside you.

Louis: You still have your whole life ahead of you… are you sure you want to risk that?

Davis: Excuse me, but why didn’t I get that choice?? 

Davis gets ignored.

John: I’m well aware of all that might be ahead.

Tian: I trust John. He took great care of Davis the past years. Rumors has it, he’s a talented magician as well.

Louis: Is that so…?

Jan studies each individual and catches Freeze’s eyes again. He looks away this time.

Freeze: Nh…

Firen: (She’s pretty cute.)

Freeze looks up, remembering something.

Firen: What’s wrong?

Freeze: N-nothing.

 

Davis: Hey, while you discuss, anyone mind telling me where Woody is? Tsk… he said he’d train with me today but he’s the only one not here.

Freeze: Oh right, I saw him chase after a cloaked figure. It looked serious.

Davis: What?! Why didn’t you mention that earlier?

Freeze: I’m sorry, it slipped my mind.

Tian: John. You say you want to be more of help? Then here’s your first task – locate Woody.

John smiles confidently.

John: No problem

 

 

Woody throws Sorceress to the ground.

Sorceress: Ah! You...

Sorceress stumbles up. Woody lets the Zen run through his arms.

Woody: Do you still want to fight? Although, I'd hate to kill a woman, even if they're as wicked as you are...

Sorceress: That hesitation will be the death of you.

Sorceress speeds towards him and stabs her knife. Woody catches her wrist, his Zen sparking as they collide.

Woody: You're also the one who also attacked Davis. I must say, your disguises are excellent.

Zen is slashed into her chest, sending her slamming into a tree.

Sorceress: Ugh!!

Woody: (She’s not using Zen at all... What does this mean…?) I wonder how many times you’ve stepped into this village.

Woody takes steps forward. As he’s within arm reach from her, bats suddenly fly out of the forest. Woody’s forces to shield his face. Sorceress laughs.

Woody: Nh! (What’s this...?)

Sorceress: It’s over now...

Woody: Huh?

A beam of light shoots out from the shadows. Woody jumps and the laser just misses him. Out of nowhere, a fist collides with his face, sending him flying off his feet. He hits the ground.

Woody: Ah!! What—

He looks up and sees a masked man in a dark cloak standing in front of Sorceress. 

Sorceress: Bat…

Bat: Sorceress, you’ve been toying with these pathetic villagers again...?

Woody: Tsk… (I didn’t even see him coming... is he one of Julian's guards...? Of course he is.) 

Woody stumbles up and wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth.

Bat: You still dare to stand?

Woody: If you plan on hurting the people of this village... I won’t hesitate to fight

Bat smirks and lunges at him. Upon reaching centimeters from him in an instant, he disappears.

Woody: (He’s gone? Does he have the same ability as me??)

Bat grabs him from behind and throws him into a tree, leaving a clear dent, burnt by Zen.

Woody: Gah! (This opponent...)

Woody pushes himself up to his knees.

Bat: You disturbed my sleep... 

Bat yawns his eyes glow red. His electrifying glare sends multiple lasers directly at Woody, blasting him away.

Woody: AHH!!

Bat: Tsk... Waste of time.

Bat appears before Woody and pulls him up by his collar

Bat: How boring... 

Suddenly an arrow suddenly scratches Bat’s mask over the cheek. Bat look up to Henry pointing his arrow, a firm grip on his bow and a steady hand holding an arrow.

Henry: Hey!! Let go of him!

Bat: Eh? Who are you?

Henry: I said let go!

Bat and Woody both stare him down. Deep catches up to Henry.

Deep: Henry! Tsk… Little punk…

Bat: Another one...

Henry: Why are you attacking this guy?!

Bat: He was causing a ruckus. Plus, he injured my lady over there. It’s unacceptable.

Woody: He’s one of Julian's guards! They both are!

Henry: Uh!

Deep: Julian...? 

Uninterested at first, something switches on within Deep. He reaches for his sword on his back and slowly unsheathes it.

Deep: that’s a name I really dislike... 

Henry: Deep!

Bat: Oh... I care a lot…

Deep: Your life ends here...!!

Deep lunges for Bat.

Henry: Deep! Careful!

Bat throws Woody aside and dodges. Deep swings his sword, but Bat is faster than him, and the blade misses his body. Bat remains unimpressed until blood spurts out from his side. He holds his wound.

Bat: Huh…? (I thought I dodged it? Ah… I get it... Zen weapon...)

Bat jumps a distance back and summons bats around him.

Bat: bats…

Deep slashes through the distraction and slams his sword down, energy burning through the blade. Bat dodges and his cloak gets torn. Arrows tears through him from the other direction. As fast as Bat is, the duo makes it impossible for him to remain unscathed for long.

Bat: (They are quite a pair…) Ngh!!

Bat summons Zen to his arm and locks an arrow aimed at his eye. The arrow breaks his defense and penetrates through his arm.

Bat: (I’m not safe anywhere…)

Henry: Got him!

Deep: Great, now I’ll tear him to shreds!

Bat pulls out the arrow.

Bat: I would love to play with you. When you’re even stronger.

Bats gather around them even more densely than before, blocking even the sky.  
Henry throws up dust to keep back the bats. As everything clears, Bat and the sorceress is gone.

Deep: He ran away, huh...?

Woody: Ouch…

Henry: Uh! Are you alright?!

 

 

They all settle in Deep's home and Deep tends to Woody’s injuries

Woody: Gah! That hurts!

Deep: It won’t if you keep still! There, it’s done. Be grateful.

Woody: Thanks... Ah, I’m totally spent.

Henry: My name is Henry and this is Deep. Who are you?

Woody: My name is Woody. I’m from the other side of the village. I can’t believe I chased that damned sorcerer all the way here...

Henry: Why were you after her?

Woody: She’s after my friends. I can’t let her do as she pleases...

Henry: How noble

Deep: Hey... do you by any chance support Louis?

Woody: I guess news made its way through town. That Sorceress was planning to attack him earlier.

Henry: What?! So you were defending the prince? You know Louis?! Awesome!

Woody: We're really just met. But my father used to serve Aiden. Deep, are you thinking of joining him?

Deep: I would like to fight alongside this team of yours but don’t expect me to follow orders.

Henry: Yeah! Deep doesn’t take orders from anyone!

Woody: Hm? Care to explain…?

Deep: I will only accept one order. To kill the enemy.

Woody: I... see... That shouldn’t cause… too much trouble if I guess. (These two are quite strange... but their power together is something that will be useful. If Deep only wants to kill...)

Henry: Deep isn’t as sadistic as he seems. He’s only like this because Julian took away someone very important from him.

Woody: Is that so?

Deep: You little idiot, that’s personal!!

Henry: It was his little sister.

Deep: Shut up! 

Deep covers his mouth and sighs.

Deep: well, it’s pretty self-explanatory now...

Woody: You don’t need to hide things like that. Many of us lost loved ones during that invasion.

Deep thinks back to the last moments with his sister. He catches her in his arms, confused as to what just happened. The back of her shirt was wet – it was soaked in blood. 

Deep: (“It’s ok... Be strong... we'll— we'll make it out of this together…” That was a horrible lie…) I promise to get every knight available to help you.

Woody: This might help. *tosses him his tag*

Woody tosses a tag in his direction. It was the tag he wore around his neck.

Deep: What’s this?

Woody: Just show it to the commander of each division. It should make your job easier.

 

  
[Hidden deep within a dark forest]

Bat sits comfortably up in a tree, leaning on the trunk, tossing his mask up and down.

Sorceress: I’m sorry I acted on my own and let myself be found.

Bat: Tsk. I don’t care. Do what you want.

Sorceress: Huh…

Bat: It’s entertaining to just watch them. I wonder what they think they can accomplish…

Sorceress: They are not entertaining

Bat: I guess one thing does bother me a little… this name I heard…

Sorceress: Who?

Bat: What was it again…? Oh right. Louis. Why does it sound familiar?

Sorceress: That’s the prince. Prince of Ciro.

Bat: Right, right… Now I remember.

Sorceress: He was actually who I was after this time.

Bat: Didn’t you fail once already?

Sorceress: W-well I had to try again!

Bat: And how did that turn out?

Sorceress: Are you making fun of me for trying to protect Ciro? You should know that eventually they’re going to try to overthrow Julian.

Bat: Never interrupt your enemy when he’s making a mistake.

Sorceress: Nh…

Bat: I’ll just have to topple them over and see if they’ll get back up again.

Sorceress: You’re going to attack?

Bat: Haha, why not?! I’ll just gather up a fraction of the army and advance half way into their pathetic village! That should let them better learn their place and how insignificant they are.

Sorceress: Is that really a good idea? You need permission to act on your own, not to mention using the army. Don’t you need to consult Julian, you crazy little—?

Bat smirks and laughs.

Bat: Sorceress, you seemed to have forgotten that I’m Julian’s right hand man. I can do whatever I want.

Sorceress: Tsk… (It’s impossible for me to convince him of anything… at least we’ll get a sense of what they are capable of… it’ll help Justin choose the best candidates…)


End file.
